Moonlite Nights
by AlantisB
Summary: *FINISHED* Warning! This story is YAOI! Which means M/M relationships! VegetaXGoku pairing


In the beauty of the full moon he saw the stars and the warm glow they gave off. Lighting up the sky in a wonderful luminance that gave off a peaceful feeling he rarely felt this day and age. The wind blew around him like an inmate dance, caressing his face while he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He opened his eyes when the wind stopped around him and he hovered above the city. He glanced around below him looking at the city, which glowed of its own beauty of light. 

"Always alone," he said quietly. "No one to turn to because they all look to me. Why? Is it because of the mask of innocence I show them?"

"Kakarrot." A voice behind him startles him and he turns to the voice.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" The mask easily slips back into place, as he seems to radiate child like innocence and a soft face to hide behind, an innocence he hasn't had or felt in years since the time he still lived in the woods before he killed his own grandfather. Sure, he knew the others kept the truth from him for years. But he knew that he did it, even before seeing Vegeta transform the first time in that very exciting battle. Even after decades of sparring with the saiya-jin prince, he could still feel his blood boil remembering that fight, craving for another just like it.

"What do you think baka? You missed dinner and your mate called up the woman and started bitching to her that you were gone!" Chichi? Why would she care if I missed a meal? Oh right, I never miss a meal. Sometimes that woman looks after me like I'm one of her own children, not her husband. It's unnerving.

"Oh sorry Vegeta! I had something to eat before and I guess I forgot to go home. I'll see you tomorrow! Ja!" I hurry powering up and blasting off in the direction of my house before Vegeta could say anything. Home. I never really think of it as a home anymore. It has been years since I have. Spending all that time in heaven at Kaio-sama's made me think a lot about everything. Things I try to bury in the deepest corner of my mind. Like how I'm in love with the prince of saiya-jins. I admit I felt attracted to him, connected even, when I first saw him standing there watching me save Gohan from being crushed by Nappa. But after so many years of hiding behind a mask I could admit that I fell for the arrogant prince. His voice, his coldness, his spirit that never goes out like a candle even when he's beaten.

I arrive at the house, walking in without even saying anything to Chichi and head to the bedroom. I hate it when she yells at me like I'm a child, she tries to make me do things like a mother would. I know she's my wife but I don't think of her that way. I just do my job, so to speak. I gave her children so she would be happy, but she's never happy.

"Dad? I'm gonna go spend the night at Trunks' house okay?" said Goten as he passes me in the hall.

"Sure! Just remember to tell your mother where you're going." I reply, as I go into the bedroom and lay down and fall asleep in the folds of the covers.

My eyes snap open as I hear a 'tap, tap' sound at the window. I turn my head to see Vegeta there, and then I look at the clock. 6:20. Oops, I'm late for our daily sparring session. I get up quietly so as to wake Chichi and hear her tell me that I can't go sparring today or anything ridiculous like that. I'm a grown man and I can do what I please.

I drop to the ground and sit on a rock wiping the sweat from my face as Vegeta sits across from me. It's strange; he never stays after our sparring sessions. But maybe he can feel my conflicting emotions today, or how I wasn't too into the spar today. I was too busy thinking of a way to tell him how I felt, and plan how to tell Chichi I'm not in love with her and I don't feel connected to her anymore. What? It may surprise people but I do have a brain and I'm intelligent. I was just ignorant to the world until I during the night I would sneak away and go read books and learn about everything I could.

"Kakarrot why the hell weren't you paying attention to the fight?! Baka, I'm the prince of-"

" Saiya-jins, yeah, I know who you are but the only saiya-jin beside you is me." I cut him off. I think I really surprised him because I never did that before. His eyebrows are raised a bit but he scowls and slides his familiar mask in place. 

"Humph." Ooh, I think I really hurt him. Damn. I didn't mean to.

"Vegeta I'm sorry, I just don't feel into this today." I say without looking at him. How can I tell him how I feel? What if he doesn't feel the same as me? It doesn't feel like it, he never drops any hints or anything. I'm sick of being this innocent person, I'm sick of being there for everyone and no one is there for me. I'm sick of being the child, I'm sick of being alone!

I hear him leave, his power trailing behind him as he heads to Capsule Corp. He can't feel what I feel for him right? He has Bulma; he wouldn't be gay like me. He just isn't like that I drop my power down to non-existent and I start walking; no destination in particular, just walking in a random direction. I spend the rest of the day walking. I feel him coming and I ignore him for the most part. I'm still deep into my thoughts and when I heard him say something; it snaps me out of it.

"Huh?"

"I said you baka, why the hell are you wondering around here like a clueless idiot!" I blink in surprise. Was that concern I heard? Nah, Vegeta would rather drop dead then be concerned about anyone.

"Umm, just thinking I guess."

He grabs my shoulder and turns me around so that I look at him, well at his hair. I wonder if it is as stiff as it looks like. Oops, I let my thoughts wonder again, he's glaring at me. 

"What?" I blink at him wondering why he's being almost nice to me, no not nice, almost loving to me. Ha! Love, yeah right.

In an almost whispering caress he speaks to me. "What were you thinking about?"

"You." Ouch, that's blunt! Wait! Did I just say that out loud? Oh shit.

He smirks at me and to my surprise, I'm suddenly pulled against him and I'm glazing into his eyes. He raises his hand and strokes my cheek in a caress, his gloves are off and half my mind is wondering how his hands are so soft compared to his hard edge appearance while the other half is lost into those black orbs of emotion.

"What about me?" he whispers to me, his lips hovering over my own. I feel his hot breath and I almost forget he was talking to me. I can't lie to him, not when he's this close to me, when he's making my pulse quicken.

"How much I love you." I say to him, while I'm floating on cloud 9. His whole body is pressed against me and I can feel the heat he is giving off and its making me grow hard just feeling his muscles against mine. Suddenly his lips cover mine and all it is at first is a touch of lips. Then he runs his tongue over my lips as if asking for permission and I open my mouth greedily, my tongue coming out to greet his. After what seemed like hours of this blissful kiss, he slowly breaks it, gazing into my eyes. 

"Kakarrot, I-" I press my finger to his lips and smile knowingly. Not that fake smile, not the mask that I show everyone else, but a real genuine smile, that only he gets to see. 

"I know." He smirks at me again and kisses me.

The moon hovers over the two figures and the stars above twinkle as if smiling down at these two soulmates. The wind blows around them as if caressing them with its gentle warmth as it witnesses the love of the last two of the greatest race in the universe become one. And in the minds of both of these two, they think one thought. "I'm not alone anymore."


End file.
